OBJECTIVES: 1. To investigate whether the stimulation of sugar transport in clutured fibroblasts by EGF and other mitogens is due to a translocation of glucose carriers. This will require development of methods for membrane fractionation and for assay of the fractions for cytochalasin B binding (Cushman Method) or glucose transport proteins (Kono Method). 2. To obtain more definitive data on the effect of molybdate pretreatment of cells on their sugar transport activity. 3. To test whether EGF action involves the formation of a peptide massenger, as recently reported for insulin by Larner, Czech and others. This will involve testing of various protease inhibitors to see whether they interfere with the EGF effect. 4. To set up defined serum-free media for cell culture in order to test individually the role of each growth factor in regulation of sugar transport. 5. To explore further the effects of aluminum in the fructosediphosphatase and phosphofructokinase systems. 6. To seek conditions of growth of yeast cells which may govern formation of different hexokinase P-I isoenzymes.